Forbidden and Sinful Love
by funni neko
Summary: Lex is in love. Bruce is getting married. Clark is jealousy. What do these three men have in common just three beautiful women that love them.


**Forbidden and Sinful Love**

**Challenged by Doctor Anthony**

Diana Simmons a lovely woman with shoulder length black hair piercing blue eyes was walking to a grand five star Hotel in a hurry. She was late to put it simply. Late for what you ask? She was late for her date with Alexander Luthor also know as Lex Luthor.

She knew if anyone found out none would trust her ever again and much more than her carrier would be at stack. She walked over to the reception desk to get her key before heading to the elevator taking it all the way to the pent house suite. She unlocked the door to the suite and stepped inside before locking the door.

"Your late, Diana." A deep baritone voice said that cause Diana to smile slightly before turning around to see a Lex Luthor wearing an unbutton dress shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up at work." Diana said as she wrapped her hands around his neck before pulling him into a deep kiss in which was returned instantly.

"Its fine I hope your hungry I made Grill Cheese Sandwiches." Lex said gliding her over to the kitchen where there was two triangle cut sandwiches waiting for him.

"Aww your so sweet I love Grilled Cheese." Diana replied as she picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"I'm glad you like it." Alexander said giving her a smile before pulling her into a kiss.

"Come lets go watch a movie?" Diana said pulling away slightly before grabbing her plate and headed to the living room.

"I hope were not watching A walk to remember, **AGAIN!"** Lex Groaned as he followed her out of the kitchen.

"Too bad were watching it again." Diana said gleefully as she sat down on the brown love seat couch with Lex sitting down next to her.

As the movie started Diana snuggled close to Lex. "Guess what happened at work today?" Lex said looking down at Diana who looked up to meet his gaze.

"You got another Death threat, oh wait did you fire your Secretary again?" Diana guessed.

"Death threat are a daily occurrence but no, and I have no more human Secretaries so I can not fire them." Lex informed her.

"Then what is it Alex?" Diana asked looking at him eagerly.

"Bruce Wayne, came to my office today." Lex replied, Diana rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What for?" Diana question.

"To formal ask me to attend his wedding with the one and only Selina Kyle." Lex told her making her mouth drop in disbelief.

"Serious?" Diana asked and Lex simply nodded his head yes.

"Well that was shocking." Diana stated before turning her attention back to the movie.

"Indeed." Lex Agreed."

* * *

Lex walked into Reception hall were Bruce Wayne wedding was to be held. Much to his surprise he saw Clark Kent aka paparazzi from the Daily Planet. "Why Hello, Mr. Kent." Lex said walking over to the reporter.

"Aww Mr. Luthor what a pleasant Surprise to see you here." Clark said as he rose an eyebrow at Lex appearance to Bruce's wedding.

"Well I could not say no could I, Mr. Wayne came to me personally asking me to come." Lex told him.

"Is that so." Clark's was tight felt angry he had gotten a letter informing him of the wedding but no Lex Fucking Luthor had gotten a personal invitation to the wedding.

Lex grabbed a glass of champagne off one of the passing waiters that were carrying the glasses.

"Clark, Mr. Luthor isn't this a pleasant surprise." Diana said approaching the two.

"Ms. Simmons, you look ravishing." Lex said as he looked Diana up an down looking at her in her Baby blue skin tight dress that hugged her in all the right places.

"Why thank you Mr. Luthor." Diana said trying to hide her blush.

"No please call me Alexander." Lex said.

"Only if you call me Diana." Diana said continuing the playful banter.

"Excuse me I have to go." Clark said his voice tight for a completely different reason this time as he moved pass the flirting two too take some more pictures for the Daily planet.

"My my what a jealous young man." Lex told her as she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne you may kiss your bride." The priest told him.

Bruce did not need to be told twice he quickly leaned down and pulled his new wife into a kiss.

Cheers broke and flashes went off as the married couple kissed.

Clark let out a dejected sigh. "What wrong Smallvile you jealous." A familar voice said from behind him.

"Lois!" Clark said as his face lit up.

"You think I would miss this wedding then you truly do have your heads in the clouds Farm boy." Lois said pulling Clark into a hug.

"I thought you said you would not be back until next week." Clark said as she pulled away.

"Well I lied I wanted it to be a surprise." Lois said kissing Clark cheek softly.

"It so good to have you back Lois." Clark tells her.

"I'm so glad that I was missed." Lois replied with a smile on her face.

"We look at that," Lex said catching Diana attention, "His anchor is back."

Diana scowled at him playfully and hit him softly. "Oh Be quiet he just happy, Ms. Lane is back safe and sound from China."

"True," Lex said rubbing his arm softly he knew she was holding back but she still did pack a punch.

"Come on the the night is just beginning." Diana said pulling him inside the hall where the After party would be held.

* * *

Diana looked at her friend happily but something swelled inside her wishing that she and Lex could be like them. But she knew to the other Leaguers her love would seem sinful to fall in love with enemy number one. To her Amazon sister her love was forbidden. In truth she loved this man Called Alexander Luthor even if her love was Forbidden and Sinful.

All the same it was her sweet Forbidden and Sinful Love.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this Review, Questions or rants. **

**Other notes:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot


End file.
